The Day It Began
by TigerGleeGladiator3612147
Summary: What goes on behind closed doors under the sea doesn't always stay hidden. Prepare to get your childhood ruined.


The Day It Began

This FanFiction was not even a dare, but our own choice. It is dedicated t our friends Cara and Kalsuma who are very happy together and are fans of Teletubby FanFictions.

In a world very different to our own, hell was going to break loose. In a strange dome, submerged under the Atlantic Ocean the Teletubbies had just awoken. "Hey Po!" screamed Noonoo "Open the curtains so I can see Ariel." Ariel; once mermaid turned Prostitute would come and entertain the Teletubbies in the mornings and since Tinky Winky, Lala and Dipsy were on holiday together, Po and Noonoo would enjoy it together.

Noonoo and Po sat together while Ariel lap danced outside the window and Po couldn't help admiring Noonoo's slinky, mechanical body. Po shuddered at the images he thought up in that second. Po liked Noonoo more than a friend and Po didn't know if he felt the same way; after all, he is just a hoover. A blue, metallic, swift, sassy hoover. Po shuddered again, he didn't want this. Or did he.

"What are we going to do when the others are away?" asked Noonoo

"Play some games?" considered Po

"It depends which" Noonoo said suggestively.

"What about Monopoly?" said Po

"Yeah, sure…" mumbled Noonoo

There was no doubt that Noonoo sounded put-out so Po suggested something else.

"What about Twister?" winked Po

"Yes!" Noonoo.

The unsightly pair started setting up the board and Po loved the thought of being on top of Noonoo and feeling his flexible sword caress him. Po couldn't help the feeling. They started the game and it was clear that Noonoo was the superior at this game as his extendable hose could reach every part of the board. In one move Po was awkwardly positioned with Noonoo's hose wrapped around his neck. Po could feel heat pooling in his nether-regions and sweat making his hands slip. He started to lose grip and in less than a second, they were both sprawled on the floor. Noonoo had got a full mouth of Po's fur and he didn't care, it turned him on.

Noonoo whispered into Po's ear as he smothered him with his hose "how would you like to carry this on somewhere…more suitable?"

Po moaned and nodded not being able to form words. The bedroom was spacious and had many curious shaped objects that no doubt Lala had used for her needs before.

Noonoo pushed Po backwards slowly into the room. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you, my little, innocent raspberry" Po moaned as Noonoo slipped his slinky around her waist sensually. "Please Noonoo, please!" "Beg for it my precious. Tell me exactly what you want."

Po blushed and she whispered into NooNoo's ear. NooNoo smirked as he wheeled backwards. "You want to be covered in tubby custard my love? Your wish is my command." NooNoo lifted his extended organ and pointed it forward, smothering Po in his famous tubby custard. "Oh NooNoo, right there, right there!" Po screamed as NooNoo hit her most sensitive spot; her television. "That's right Po, good girl now, good girl. Now get over here and help your superior." Po stumbled across the room to where NooNoo was positioned; she slowly sank to her knees, where she found herself eye to eye with NooNoo's pipe. Po looked curious as she started to lick the tubby custard from the luke warm piece of plastic. Above Po, NooNoo keened at her touch, he realised too late that the sun was warning them that the other Teletubbies were descending upon them.

When Dipsy had suggested they go back early Tinky Winky had initially disagreed, wanting to spend more time with his boyfriend, and their best friend, that was until he mentioned Po. Tinky Winky loved Po almost more than anything; the only thing he loved more was Dispy. When Tinky Winky opened the door to the tubby dome the one thing he hadn't expected to see was Po licking tubby custard from NooNoo's slinky. Tinky Winky had forbidden him! Shit was about to go down.

NooNoo looked to the right as Tinky Winky entered the room. If he was going to die, he might as well die fulfilled. NooNoo willed Po to go faster as Tinky Winky marched towards them.

Tinky Winky looked astonished and Lala, if asked, probably would have joined in. Tinky stormed towards Po and pushed him away from Noonoo. This was it thought Po. They're going to beat me. Tinky Winky stared at Noonoo with a look of remorse and to everyone's surprise, started to kneel down and position himself in front of Noonnoo's Master Sword. "I'm sorry I left you with Po my love" cooed Tinky Winky.

"He was good, but not as good as you my darling" whispered Noonoo.

Lala couldn't bare to watch it anymore so she walked straight out of the dome and drowned herself whilst Ariel pleasured her. It may have turned into necrophilia and may have been bestiality but it didn't matter to them.

Dipsy walked open mouthed, gawping into the bathroom to do god-knows-what. Probably slit his green fury wrists. Tinky Winky looked at Noonoo who then in turn looked at Po. He was the only one left and Noonoo and Tinky Winky could leave him out could they?

The End?


End file.
